


010

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alcohol, F/M, Hangover, Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las fiestas son un asco... ¿o no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despierta

Las fiestas son una mierda. Normalmente hay un montón de gente que te mirará raro si no bailas o eres tan social y encantador como se supone, o más bien ellos creen, que uno debe ser en una fiesta. ¿Qué importa que la selección de música sea horrible, que tus habilidades de danza no sean algo en lo que hayas invertido nunca tiempo y que la gente, en genérico, te de asco?

Por eso prefieres no ir a fiestas.

Oh, claro, esta es especial.

La Fiesta de la Victoria.

Una en la que, por supuesto, todo el mundo “tiene” que estar. Quiera o no. Como tu. No querías, obviamente, pero claro, el no acudir hubiese hecho que te fuesen a buscar y arrastrado hasta la fiesta. Al menos así te queda algo de dignidad.

Poquita.

Y no ibas a beber, claro, pero era una buena opción para pasar de la gente y que nadie te intentase sacar a bailar. Bueno, casi nadie. El Ampora Alfa insistió hasta que casi le tiras el vaso. A la necesidad de atención de ED ponle manos de pulpo y ojos de cachorrito y… euhg, naturaleza, ¿en qué pensabas?

Así que bebistes y bebistes hasta acabar aquí.

Donde quiera que sea “aquí”.

Esta oscuro, eso es bueno. Por la resaca, principalmente, que se ha aliado con uno de tus dolores de cabeza para darte un bonito despertar entre nubes de dolor. También estás sobre algo blando, algo que, por cómo se siente, parece ser ropa de alguna clase, amontonada al tuntún, sobre lo que jurarias que es un suelo enmoquetado. Y es cálido, además, medio tapado por más de esa ropa.

Veamos… pared justo a tus pies. Justo en tu cabeza. Estirando el brazo derecho tocas lo que parece ser una puerta de… ¿madera? Y sobre ti lo que parece ser más ropa, colgando.

Genial, por lo que parece has dormido tu borrachera en un armario. Al menos es mejor que quedar tirado en medio de un salón, a saber en qué condiciones. Y por el olor, no has llegado a vomitar.

Eso es bueno. Casi tan bueno como el tacto del muslo que hay bajo tu mano izquierda.

Que no es tuyo, por cierto.

—mmm buenos días chico abeeja

—Oh, miierda 2anta...


	2. ¿Qué has dicho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo se demuestra que es un bocas... adorable, pero un bocas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El porno que emocionó a Cere_Ender... (espero :P)

—Oh, miierda 2anta…

La risita que suelta, estirándose, hace que te pongas más y más nervioso. Espera, no, no es la risita. Es el hecho de que esté desnuda. MUY desnuda. Piel contra piel. Muy cerca. Pegada a ti, cojones. Demasiado pegada. Empiezas a sudar, copiosamente, y por un segundo piensas en si esto es lo que debe sentir Equius constantemente para estar así de sudoroso.

En ese caso quiere decir que está constantemente…

Vale, ese pensamiento ha bastado para calmar tus hormonas.

Al menos hasta que notas los dedos, finos, largos, calientes, en el pelo, junto a tu sien.

—estas penasdo demasiado

—¿Eh?

—*pensando

—Ah, 2ii… e2 que… vera2, no e2 que me queje de de2pertar junto a una mujer atractiiva y eh, muy de2nuda, quiiero deciir, en tu e2tado de de2nudez… que me parece muy bien, ojo… dentro de un armariio, pero me gu2tariia sabeEEEK

Vale, el chillido no ha quedado muy digno. Nada digno, de hecho, has chillado como un wiggler de apenas días, pero lo que está haciendo con su lengua en tu oreja, tan húmeda, tan cálida… seguro que en alguna parte es ilegal.

Terriblemente ilegal.

Y su otra mano, la que no está apartando el pelo de tu oreja, esta bajando por tu cuello, tu pecho, tu estómago, rumbo a…

—¡Woah, woah, woah!

Agarras su mano y una parte de tu cerebro te patea tras los ojos, con fuerza. ¿La resaca? ¿El dolor de cabeza? ¿Tu líbido cabreada?

—E2pera, e2pera Rox… el ca2o e2 que no recuerdo cómo he… hemo2… llegado aquíí. Lo últiimo que recuerdo e2 e2tar bebiiendo y dii2cutiiendo con KK 2obre… 2obre 2u2 cuadrante2, creo y luego…

Haces un gesto, como señalandoos a vosotros, al armario y al montón de ropa.

—¿Hemo2… no2otro2 hemo2…? ¡Ya 2abe2!

—¿uh de verdrad no te acuerdas de anda?

Niegas vehementemente, lo cual te hace ganarte otra serie de patadas tras los ojos, esta vez de la resaca y el dolor de cabeza, solamente.

—Nada de nada.

Ella suspira y la notas alejarse, tanto física como emocionalmente, notando de pronto el frío ante la ausencia súbita de su cuerpo, cálido, confortable, relajante.

—supongo que habrá sido la borrarecha la que te hizo hacer todas las tonteridas de anoche

—¿Tonteriia2? ¿Que tonteriia2?

En la oscuridad a la que tus ojos se adaptan cada vez más, ventajas de la biología troll, la ves encogerse de hombros, mientras agarra una pieza de ropa del montón y se la pone a tientas. Ella no ve, claro.

Pero es…

… tu puñetera…

… camiseta.

—surbite a la mesa del comedor y bailar

Y que baje el Sufferer y lo vea, si no la llena cojonudamente bien. No de un modo exagerado sino con la sinuosidad y la redondez y el tamaño perfectas para que…

—perseguir a Eridan con unas tirejas para cortarle ese mechom suyo y acabar cortando un trozo de la melena a Equius

… quepan perfectamente en tus manos. Y aún recuerdas el tacto del muslo bajo tus dedos. ¿Cómo cojones nadie comentó que los humanos eran tan puñeteramente suaves? ¿Y cálidos? Hormonas, allá vamos de nuevo.

—cubrir la cabaza a Karkat con ketchup

Parpadeas, dándote cuenta de que no has estado escuchando nada de lo que te ha dicho. Absolutamente nada.

—¿Que?

Te da en el costado con el dedo, con bastante más fuerza de la que te esperarías de una humana delgada y, oh, tío, parece molesta.

—¿sabes que es de muy malla educarición dejar a una señorita hablando sin escucharla?

—Lo 2iiento… e2 que nunca pen2e que e2ta2 co2a2 me pa2ariian a mii. Lo 2iiento, e2to… e2to no e2ta biien. Yo no hago e2ta2 co2a2… ¡nii 2iiquiiera me gu2tan la2 fiie2ta2!

La ves apretar los labios con fuerza y volver a palpar alrededor, buscando ropa, encontrando una bufanda que se pone alrededor del cuello, tapándose gran parte de la cara.

Una bufanda… ¿qué sabías de ella? ¿De Roxy? A ver, que es la madre o la hija o algo asi del bicho raro de Rose. Que es una hacker, tan buena como tú o quizás más, ya que programa borracha, a saber lo que podría llegar hacer sobria, aunque eso sería discutible y habría que demostrarlo. Que la gustan los gatos, es ectobióloga y tiene uno con cuatro ojos. Que estuvo mucho tiempo con Fefeta como sprite. Que la gustan los magos y la magia y… y… que, como Eridan, nadie ha correspondido sus sentimientos.

Sentimientos que, oh, genio, te las has arreglado para herir.

Y de qué manera.

—Roxy…

—no te preocupres se que cuando estan borrachoss la gente hacen muchas cosas que luego se arrepienten y si bueno ni te acuerdas pues para que preocuparnos

Encuentra y se pone, a ciegas, unas braguitas que, de base, no deberían ser sexys. Son normales, sin encaje ni nada, más cómodas que otra cosa. Y son rosas. Con gatitos blancos y negros.

—yo no digo anda tu no disec nada y esto no ha padaso

No, espera. Lo negro son gatitos. Lo blanco son mandos de consola.

Holy fuck.

No notas la sangre que te sale por la nariz hasta que la saboreas en el labio, limpiándote rápidamente con un calcetín que había en el montón.

Tampoco te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, excepto a algún nivel muy primario claro está, hasta que estás casi devorando su boca, tras haberla atraído de la bufanda y la cintura en un arranque de fuerza que no sabías que tenías.

Su boca es tan cálida, tan suave, con sabor a alcohol y café, a fresas quizás y un leve regusto como a…

… miel.

Has muerto y estás en el puñetero paraiso.

—2abe2… 2abe2 a miiel…

Levanta una ceja, aun recuperando el aliento, con las manos en tus hombros.

—licor de miel anecho

Coge aire.

—*anoche

Sacudes la cabeza.

—No lo recuerdo. Y aunque, joder, 2e que hiice el riidiiculo y 2eguramente me haya metiido en problema2 por haber bebiido dema2iiado… me gu2tariia recordar todo lo que pasó… lo 2iiento, no queríía heriir tu2 2entiimiiento2, RL.

Esta vez es ella la que te besa, pegándose a ti y, oh tío, es imposible que no note tus tentáculos totalmente fuera de… oh… ¡oh! Se está frotando con ellos, muy bien, correcto. Sufferer que suave es la tela de esas braguitas, joder, y que caliente es su piel, su cuerpo.

—RL…

Ves como te mira, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto tan inseguro como sexy, y hace el intento de quitarse la camiseta, que tu paras.

—Dejatelo pue2to, por favor…

Parpadea y sonríe, levantando una ceja.

—vaya vaya ¿te gusta vreme con tu ropa?

Asientes.

—2ii… y 2ii ya tuviie2e2 uno2 calcetiine2 alto2…

Se ríe.

—tengo en casa

Oh, joder.

—Oh, joder, 2ii…

Vuelves a besarla, deslizando las manos bajo la camiseta, tu camiseta, para acariciar sus pechos con delicadeza y notas cómo se estremece, soltando un gemidito terriblemente sexy aun besándote.

Rompes el beso, por tener que respirar, no por un verdadero deseo de hacerlo, y ella te empuja de los hombros, tumbándote en el montón de ropa, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre tus caderas. Las vistas son… espectaculares es quedarse corto.

Comienza a frotar su pelvis contra la tuya, tus tentáculos atrapados entre los cuerpos de ambos y, si, demonios, terriblemente felices de estar así. Tus manos se mueven por instinto a sus muslos, a sus caderas, mientras te muerdes el labio, con ganas de…

Dudas un segundo. Los humanos son biológicamente distintos. Las hembras tienen nook y los machos el tentáculo, uno en inmóvil, según te comentó, para tu horror, TZ. Pero se puede hacer, ¿no? Es decir, al parecer anoche te las arreglastes para…

RL te da un toquecito en la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

—piensas demasiado Sol

Asientes, prestando de nuevo atención a lo que sus caderas están haciendo y, si estuvieses sentado, te habrías caído de la silla al ver lo que hace con las manos. Que coño, si estuvieras de pie, te caerias al suelo.

Con delicadeza y lentitud aparta las braguitas, manchadas de amarillo, a un lado, sin quitárselas siquiera, mientras con la otra mano agarra tus tentáculos, consiguiendo que se enrosquen el uno en el otro y que se alineen a base de suaves caricias y toquecitos, respondiendo los muy traidores como si estuviesen…

… domados.

Total y definitivamente a su merced.

Y cuando ella baja sobre ellos, introduciéndoselos, entiendes por qué. Los muy cabritos sí que deben recordar lo de anoche, porque la sensación es la más intensa que has sentido en tu puñetera vida. La calidez… la estrechez… la cremosidad… tienes que clavarte las uñas en las palmas para no hacer de esto un lamentable espectáculo de tu falta de autocontrol.

—Rox…

Pone un dedo en tus labios.

—shhh

Mueve sus caderas y todos tus pensamientos racionales se evaporan, convirtiéndose todo en una riada de sensaciones. Sus manos sobre tu piel, acariciando, arañando. Las tuyas sobre la suya, explorando. Sus besos sobre tu cuello. Tu lengua sobre el suyo. Un centenar de besitos sobre su mandíbula y oreja. Su lengua y sus benditos deditos sobre tus cuernos. Tus manos en su trasero, en sus pechos. Los deditos de su otra mano acariciando por fuera de tu nook, calientes. Su lengua en tu boca, besandote apasionadamente.

Y el gemido, trémulo y dulce, cuando alcanza el orgasmo, sus mejilla sonrojadas, su cuerpo arqueado contra el tuyo, apretándote deliciosamente, deslizando un dedo en tu nook, tocando cierto punto y… ¡joder, ¿dónde ha aprendido eso?! La sobrecarga de sensaciones provoca tu propio orgasmo, llenándola, indecentemente, con tu material genético. Sin cubo. Tan terriblemente pervertida la imagen de ella cubierta de tu color, de tu material que los ojos te bizquean y casi te desmayas, cayendo sobre el montón de ropa, agotado, con ella encima.

Apenas si tienes fuerzas para acariciar su pelo, respirando ambos agitadamente, sin fuerzas, pero ambos con una sonrisa tremendamente boba y satisfecha en vuestras caras.

—Joder, Rox… e2o ha 2iido… la puta ho2tiia… ¿fue tan bueno como anoche?

Suelta una risita, grave.

—nope

Se te cae el alma a los pies.

—mil veces mejor

Sonríes con orgullo, acariciándole el pelo y con ganas de hacer un bailecito de la victoria… si tuvieses fuerzas, claro. En su lugar te conformas con acariciar su pelo y su cara, medio ido.

—Joder… ha 2iido… woah… te quiiero, RL…

Te mira, de golpe, con los ojos como platos.

—¿que has dicho?

La miras con los ojos igual de abiertos.

—¡¿Qué he diicho?!


	3. Oh, joder... 2ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre hay un "pero".

—¡¿Qué he diicho?!

—¡has dicho que me quieres!

—¡No e2 verdad!

—¿como que on?

—¡No lo he diicho!

—¡que si!

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta del armario, unos pasos que se acercan, os congelan a ambos en el sitio, haciendo que reine de pronto el silencio en la discusión, bastante infantil, por cierto, que estabais teniendo. Rox se pega a ti, con expresión preocupada. Que os encuentren de este modo en un armario es, como poco, humillante, por no decir que expondría muy públicamente la situación en la que os encontrais. Que no sabes exactamente en qué situación os encontráis, pero no quieres que nadie se entere.

Joder, valoras un montón tu puñetera intimidad.

Y lo que es más, si se enterasen, harían comentarios y demás, y aunque te resbala muy mucho que digan cosas de ti, no quieres que digan nada malo al respecto de Rox. Más bien que no digan absolutamente nada. Mirando la puerta fijamente, se te escapa un leve siseo amenazante hacia lo, o más bien, quién, esté al otro lado, mostrando los colmillos. Rox tiene que taparte la boca para silenciarte, y la ves iluminada por la luz de tus ojos, gracias a los psionics.

Niega levemente y entrecierras los ojos, bajando el nivel de luz, mientras los pasos van y vienen, sin que sepas exactamente en el armario de qué habitación estais. Desde luego no parece el armario de la cocina, así que… el del salón o el de una de las habitaciones.

Los pasos finalmente se alejan, dejandoos de nuevo con vuestra conversación. O discusión. O... ¿declaración?  Es decir, está claro que has dicho que la quieres. Te ha salido del alma. Y no es algo que se suele soltar a la ligera. Mucho menos tú.

—E2cucha, Rox... yo...

Carraspeas, nervioso.

—Yo en la viida 2olo he teniido una noviia... un matespriit, vamo2. No acabó biien. Ella muriió y cuando volviió a la viida... no era lo mii2mo. Mii relaciión con mii moiiraiil e2... muy rara. Y soy un a2ociial. No me suele gu2tar la gente.

Parpadea lentamente.

—entinendo

—No, no entiiende2... no diiriia algo a2ii por decir 2olo lo he 2entiido y me ha 2aliido tal cual. Quiiero deciir... me gu2ta2, creo, para má2 que...

Haces un gesto, de nuevo señalando el armario.

—Me gu2tariia quedar contiigo y... ¿piizza y viideojuego2 quiiza2? No tenemo2 por que...

—a mi me gusta bueno ya sabes me lo he pasado bien y reamlente no pensaba en nada más allá de parast un buen rato ya sabes

Te sientes… decepcionado. Y triste. Y sorprendentemente dolido. Esperabas que… ¿que esperabas? Demonios habías pensado en un ¿y si? En planes de futuro y…

Shit.

—pero

Pero, un pero, en este caso un pero es bueno, ¿no?

—podemos intentarlo si quieres

Te mira, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—¿que me dices?

—Oh, joder… 2ii.

La besas, esta vez mucho más relajadamente, pasando las manos por su espalda mientras ella pasa sus brazos por tu cuello. Esto es… perfecto.

Y la puerta del armario se abre de golpe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y hasta aquí llega. En principio iba a ser un one-shot de lo que quisiera Cere_Ender, pero por su extensión y demás tres capitulos eran lo adecuado.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado a todos y, sobre todo, a el.
> 
> ¡A tu salud, Bro!


End file.
